Fairy Tale
by Tshk
Summary: This story has nothing to do with the lives of the characters, it's only like a fairy tale story using all the dgmn characters. Starring Kouji, and every other character to be introduced!
1. Chapter 1

Well, considering the state of this computer, I dont know if this will last… so here we go!

Chapter one

"I can't take care of that _thing_!" the old woman spat at the screaming baby that was lying in a crib.

"Well, I'm sorry." The officer crossed his arms and started making his way out the door. "In your daughter's will, he was passed over to you, so it is up to you to take care of him."

"You cant do this!" she yelled. "I'm too busy with the farm, and all my other children! I don't have time for another baby!"

The officer practically ignored her as he nodded a "Good bye" and shut the door behind him.

Hours later, the woman was sitting in her kitchen, accompanied by one of her friends.

"It shouldn't be my responsibility if my oldest wants to run away with some irresponsible young man and then leave her child here when she dies."

"By no means!" her friend shook her head and they both turned to look in disgust in the direction of the screaming baby. "But suppose you could make use out of him?"

"Yes, I suppose I could put him to work when he's old enough. But my children are trouble enough as it is! Little Will is only three, himself!"

"Well, it sure isn't your responsibility to take care of that thing, perhaps you could get your children to help out with him…"

"I can try." She rolled her eyes. "But you know how they take to having to get to work." She stood up and started wiping the table. "We work so hard as it is." She shook her head and felt it her hand. "I'm getting old."

"You do work hard, Emma." Her friend stood and took her hands. "Perhaps I can help you with the baby."

"Oh, you are a friend." Emma, the old woman, turned from sour to bright and embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Do you even know the brat's name?" Her friend pulled away and looked at Emma in the eyes.

"I believe he has something around his neck…" she mumbled and walked over to the cradle where the infant was lying in agony. She reached in and pulled him out. Being in someone's arms, the baby immediately brightened. There was a small chain around his neck with an inscribed piece of metal on it. Looking at it closely, she read: "Kouji Minamoto".

"Odd name." Emma's friend touched her lip. "Would you say she married a foreigner?"

"Most likely an idiotic one… he got he and his wife killed!" Emma snorted. At that, she laid him down in the cradle again and the two of them walked out of the room to avoid the loud noise of his screams.

Five years later, Kouji sat on the floor shucking corn. He was very scrawny but still has much more muscle than most boys his age. He was covered in filth and hadn't gotten a bath in at least three days. His hair was completely black and so were his eyes. His Grandmother, Emily, often cursed him or mumbled things he couldn't hear when she saw him, but mostly she tried to hold her tongue because of his young ears.

He looked up to see her walk in with his grandfather who had just finished farming for the day. The seemed to be in an argument so he didn't say anything when they approached.

"If you just put yourself to more work, woman, we might get things done around here!" he grumbled. He groaned as he collapsed himself on his chair.

"Oh Henry, I would watch my mouth! I work harder than anyone else here! Especially with this piece of trash here; always asking for useless favors! If we didn't have him to take care of, we might be able to get back on our feet!" His grandmother, Emma, pointed her finger at Kouji and exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" the old man turned to him and growled. "You being a pest?" his eyes went so dark, little Kouji almost ran and hid under the table.

"More than you know!" she stood up straight and set her fists on her hips. "Just yesterday, he had the _nerve_ to ask for a toy! A _toy_!" she shook her head again in shame.

Kouji cringed at the word, 'toy' and felt a sense of complete regret for asking such a thing.

"You think we got time for games?" his grandfather, already in a bad mood, stood up and grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall. Kouji's eyes went wide and he shook his head nervously. "Do you think we have time to let you goof off and waste time?" his voice grew louder as he stepped closer to the little 6-year-old boy who was sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded in corn husks.

"I'm sorry…" his voice came out very quiet and timid.

"We work hard to feed your stomach!" the old farmer whacked him once with the broom harshly.

"Oh, look at that ugly thing." Emma crossed her arms. "Do you honestly think we should keep that little monster in our house? Who knows! We must have brought in demons just letting him work here."

The old man grunted. "Nah… with a lesson or two, we could get some work out of it in time."

"But what if people see him?" she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Too many guests have seen that disgrace. He shouldn't be let in the house; he grows uglier with age." She turned around as to not look at him.

The old man shouted at him and beat him with the broom a couple more times before her sent him back to shucking the corn and then left the room.

Eight years later, Kouji was fourteen. As his grandmother always said, he was too ugly to live in the house any longer, so he stayed out in the barn to sleep. It was almost sunrise, and Kouji was lying awake in a stack of hay. He knew he had to be up in about half an hour, so he kept himself awake. He was fiddling with the chain around his neck and gazing preciously at his only possession. He knew that either his mother or his father has inscribed his name there, so it meant more to him than the world. He had spent his whole life on that farm. In fact, he has never even left the place. He often times dreamed or imagined what it must look like outside in the world around him, but he just couldn't get there. Sometimes, his uncle Will, who was only three years older than him, would tell him about things like lakes and mountains, but he just couldn't imagine what they might be like. On times he found when the family would go to church or to town, he would climb up on top of the barn and look as far as he could see. All he saw were trees though, and nothing else. His plans were to leave one day, and to find out what happened to his parents.

He was scared of leaving. He was told every day by his family how ugly he was, and Kouji was almost glad he didn't have to go to church or town so that no one else could see his hideous face. However, he always told himself that when he was old enough, he would run away and start his own life.

Just as he was about to get up, he heard someone slowly creep into the barn. A couple years before, they had gotten robbed of two cows while Kouji was sleeping there, and he had gotten a beating he would never forget! He wasn't about to let that happen again. He watched carefully as a figure crept into the barn and started to hide in some hay. Before it could get inside, Kouji was on top of it within seconds. He threw his hand over his mouth and looked closely to see that it was, in fact, a little girl! She looked about 13, but struggled mightily to get out of his grasp.

"Quiet!" Kouji whispered harshly. She struggled a bit more and then stopped moving once she knew she couldn't get loose. "Ok, ok." Kouji slowly took his hand off her mouth but he didn't get off or let her arms go. "Now, I don't know who you are, or how hungry you might be, but I can't allow you to steal our livestock."

"I'm not stealing!" she exclaimed.

"Then what are you doing?" Kouji looked closely at her. She seemed to be dressed nicely for a run-away girl. The room started to lighten as the sun approached rising and Kouji got a little nervous.

"I wanted a place to hide!" she struggled again to break free. "Now will you please get off me, sir?" she frowned.

"I'm no 'sir'." Kouji laughed. "But if you want a place to hide, I'm not sure you picked the best place!" He got off from on top of her and helped her up with his hand.

"Would you like to hide here?" he crossed his arms.

"Yes." She crossed hers as well.

"Very well, but you mustn't say a word." He warned her. "We will both get killed if you're found. My grandfather will be out here in an hour, but a couple hours after that, he will take the family to church! Because, today is Sunday. Then, you will be able to come out and perhaps I can even get you some food." He smiled brightly. He saw now that it was getting lighter that she was elegant or even important looking, so he wanted to be as polite as possible. It was then when he realized how light it was getting, and that she could probably see him as well! He quickly covered his face and told her to go hide in the hay up on the loft.

As soon as she had gotten up, Kouji sat down on his stool and started milking the cows. It was dawn now, and he was supposed to start on his daily chores. The girl crept up to the edge to see him for a moment. As he wasn't wearing his shirt, not only did she see how dirt-covered he was, but there were several scars and bruises on his back.

About half an hour later, as he was still milking the cows, his grandfather came into the barn to see that he was working and then left to do his own work. Kouji ignored the girl for three more hours until he saw the family drive down the road in the wagon to church. Then, he hopped up and called out to her.

"You can come down now!" she cupped his mouth and shouted up at the loft.

"Thank you." She said half-wittingly and climbed down the ladder. Kouji turned around to work and didn't allow her to see him face.

"Are you hungry?" he asked; facing the other way.

"Yes, very much so!" she exclaimed and tried to work her way around him to see his face. Kouji dodged her glances. "Oh, come now!" she finally whined. "Why wont you let me look at you?"

"No reason." Kouji walked out of the barn. "Let me get you some food."

He showed up again five minutes later with some milk and buttered bread.

"What's your name?" he asked when he handed it to her. His head was bowed, and he didn't look at her face.

"I'll tell you if you look at me in the eyes!" she pt her hands on her hips. Kouji reluctantly looked up and faced her in the eyes. He had a disappointed face on and didn't want to see her reaction once seeing how ugly he was. "My name is Kari!" she smiled brightly once he looked at her.

"Kari." Kouji smiled back. He thought it was a very elegant name.

"My name is Kouji Minamoto." He bowed low to her.

"I am very glad to meet you, Kouji! You have a most interesting name." She folded her hands.

"Do you not like it?" Kouji lost his smile.

"Oh, I like it very much!" she sat down in the hay.

"Where do you come from?" Kouji sat beside her. "Why are you hiding?"

"Oh…" Kari searched for words. "I don't know." She seemed to lie.

"I don't believe you." Kouji crossed his arms. She searched for something else to say, but Kouji kept asking questions. "Have you ever seen a lake?"

"A lake?" she laughed. "I have seen many lakes!"

Kouji brightened. "And mountains! Have you seen those?" He sat up straight and beamed.

"Yes!" she smiled back at him. "I live near mountains. I see them every time I look out my window."

"Wow!" Kouji searched his imagination. "You must live far away!"

"Yes, I do." She sighed.

"What are they like?" Kouji persisted.

"What are what like?"

"Mountains! And lakes!"

"You mean you have never seen them?" Kari raised her eyebrows and laughed.

Kouji frowned. "No…"

"Well, I will tell you!" she giggled and crossed her legs. She went on explaining lakes, rivers, oceans, mountains, hills, and all to Kouji. In fact, they talked so long that they both didn't realized that the day passed them. For soon, it was nearing dusk, and Kouji heard the wagon coming back up the road.

"Oh no…" he gulped. "Kari, you need to leave…"

"Oh…" she sadly sighed.

Kouji led her to the door and told her which way to go.

"Kouji…" she took his hand before she left.

"Yes?"

"I will never forget you! And one day, I want to see you again." She smiled kissed him on the cheek. Kouji's face went bright red and he couldn't help but smile. He seemed to overflow with happiness.

"No one has ever done that to me before." He whispered softly.

"Done what, kiss you?" she laughed.

"No one has ever done anything kind for me." He looked down.

Kari's face went sadly soft. "Surely your mother…"

"I never knew her." Kouji was still smiling. "And I have never received something kind because of how ugly I am." He looked down in disgrace.

"Nonsense!" Kari laughed. "I believe you are as handsome as a prince!" she leaned over and kissed him again on the cheek and then ran off into the trees.

Kouji stood there for minutes with a smile stuck on his face. He would have stayed there for days if his grandfather hadn't come and beat him to his senses for not doing any chores all day. All the same, he still had the best day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two,

Six years had passed since the day that Kouji met Kari. He grew into a tall, strongly-built young man with short black hair. His skin was darker than most people's; not only because he worked out side every day, but his father apparently was a foreigner and was a different race. He had only left the farm once, and that was when his grandfather had a heart attack and he took him in the wagon to the doctor. It was too late though, and he passed away on the way there. When he returned home, all the blame was laid on him for killing his grandfather, so all the family hated him. It had been a year since them, and he still worked out in the fields to repay the family for what he had done.

It didn't sit well with Kouji. He knew that it wasn't his fault, and he was sick of working there his whole life. He was now twenty, and he had grown more independent each year. He dreamed about running away and about the life other people were living outside of his farm. All he had known was working his whole life, and hate... so much hate. No one loved him; no one except the small hope he had that his mother and father loved him.

Kouji lay there in the hay staring up at the barn loft that had grown so familiar to him. He wanted to run away, but where would he go? The world outside was so unknown to him; he might die the first day from some danger that he never knew existed! No, he was going to die from this torture anyway; he knew he was going to get away.

Finally, after twenty years, Kouji stood up from his hay, determined to get away, and climbed down the ladder. He put on his only shirt and buttoned his overalls, then after sneaking some food from the house, he saddled a horse and rode off.

Never in his life had he felt so free. His horse, Candy, ran through the night as if it had never run before. Kouji had raised Candy since birth, and they spent time riding together when the family was away, but this time, they both could run free, as far as they wanted to go.

Kouji and Candy ran through the night and stopped on a hill to watch the sun rise from behind the trees. First light dazzled before them and Kouji's eyes met their first sight of something new. Rolling hills of trees trailed beyond and he saw, off in the long distance, figures of mountains. He knew exactly what they were because their mighty majesty defined themselves. His face beamed and a clear handsome smile streamed across his face. He was really free.

After eating for a bit, Kouji and his horse rode on. It took them all day long to approach a town, but they didn't mind; with every step they took, their eyes beheld something new and beautiful. By the time he rode into the town, night had caught up with them. The town seemed to already have packed up for bedtime, and Kouji searched for a long time before he found a boy dragging a wagon to a small building.

"Excuse me!" he spoke softly. The boy turned around, a little startled and stared at him. "What is your name?" he smiled and got down off his horse. The boy recoiled a bit but then stepped up to Kouji and answered.

"My name is Tommy." he looked Kouji up and down cautiously.

"Tommy," Kouji bowed. "My name is Kouji, can you tell me where there is a safe place to stay for the night?"

Tommy paused with a troubled look on his face and then finally said,

"Aye, follow me!" he took Kouji's hand and led him to the back door of the building. Kouji tied Candy to the back and followed Tommy inside.

It was like a small cottage inside. The house contained only one room. The kitchen was at the back next to the door, a table was near the front next to the front door, a bed on one side, and a stove on the other. This was even smaller than Kouji's house! He felt a little uncomfortable but kept his cool. Tommy took his hand and walked him over to who seemed to be his mother cooking something on top of the wood stove.

"Ma... this is my friend Kouji!" he whispered as he tugged on her apron. She turned around and jumped once seeing a young man in her house.

"Honey!" she felt her cheek. "It isn't wise to invite strangers into the house!"

"But ma..." he took her hand. "I really like him... he's nice. He told me his name."

Him mother looked a bit shocked then looked up at him.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am... I just asked him for a place to stay for the night..." he looked down, ashamed of his dirty self. He knew by the way his family treated him that he was so ugly that no one would want to help him... but he had to give it a shot. "Look, I understand if you want me to leave..." he started to turn around.

"Wait..." she held up her hand. "You can stay for the night if you like..."

Kouji smiled brightly at the hospitality and bowed. "I will repay you in any way possible!"

She smiled back. "Just..." she looked around nervously. "Please, if anyone comes to the door... _anyone_... then please protect us."

Kouji was puzzled but agreed kindly.

At that, she served a small dinner of Shepherd's pie and let him sleep on the bed with Tommy while she fell asleep in a rocking chair.

Kouji lay awake for a long time. He had dreamed of lying on a soft bed, and there he was! He wondered what everyone is this town were so fearful of. It seemed to be abnormal to tell your name to a stranger. It seemed to mean trust. He rolled over onto his side and watched the door. He gave a quick jolt out of surprise as someone began pounding on it. Everyone else jerked awake and stared at Kouji hopefully.

"Let me in this instant!" a man outside shouted. "Unlock this door!"

Tommy leaped out of bed and jumped into his mother's arms and Kouji slowly stood up.

"I said open this door!" he shouted even louder.

"Go away!" Kouji finally shouted back. He was shaking nervously but stood there still, ready to protect the family. He had protected his farm many times from wild animals and thieves and was ready to take out anyone who came through that door. No one had ever been so kind to him as these people, and he was going to protect them.

"Who is that in there?" the man pounded on the door again harshly. "I demand to know who is in there with my wife!"

"I told you never to come back!" Tommy's mother shouted out at him.

"You open this door!" he kept pounding until he had knocked the door down. Kouji stood there in front of Tommy and his mother, afraid the large man would get the better of him.

Tommy's father walked up to Kouji and growled down at him. "Who the heck are you? Get out of my house."

"N… no…" Kouji stuttered but stood his ground. The man threw up his hand to strike Kouji, and Tommy and his mother hid their eyes, but Kouji swiftly dodged hi s blow and grabbed the broom. Pointing it at the man he whispered, "Get out of this house." The man charged at Kouji again, but without a second wasted, Kouji beat the man with the broom until he ran out of the house. Then, he turned around and smiled at the two hiding in the corner. "He's gone."

They all went to bed after thanking Kouji nearly thousands of times, and the next morning Kouji helped them rebuild the door. He shared two meals with them before he told he had to go. The begged for him to stay, but he refused knowing he still wanted to see more of the world.

"Please come back again!" Tommy's mother stroked his head.

"I will." Kouji smiled. She supplied him with some food in a little pack, and Kouji shortly left on his horse heading down the road.

He had no idea where he was going. But he imagined mountains and streams, and lakes, and oceans before him! He rode for two days straight before he saw any kind of civilization. It was just one long straight rode surrounded by large oak trees. The scenery kept him going without a stop. Near the end of his second day, he realized that poor Candy was tired out of his wits. He hopped off his horse and led it to the side of the road. There was a small stream rolling aside the road, and Kouji and his horse both drank deeply. Night had come so Kouji decided to camp out there. He found a nice warm spot underneath a gigantic weeping willow that was planted there along the stream. It completely covered him and his horse, just like his own little house.

"I like this place!" he smiled to himself and stroked Candy's leg. The moonlight crept through the branches, and the sound of the wind through the trees put him to sleep.

Kouji woke to the sunrise and looked around happily. He got some water, stretched, then looked around to get onto Candy and head out. To his surprise… and horror, Candy was gone!

"Candy!" Kouji screamed out of horror. He had been tired to the tree, and Candy would never leave his side anyway! The rope was still tied to the tree and Kouji saw that Candy must have been cut loose. He was stolen.

Kouji ran around for a bit shouting for him but realized it was no use. He looked down and saw thousands of horse and wagon tracks leading into the woods, off the road. Without a thought, Kouji chased the tracks. He ran as fast as he could for several hours and only stopped for one minute at most to catch his breath or to shove some food in his mouth. Kouji actually ran all day and into the night. After the moon had risen, Kouji could just barely see some lights way ahead of him. Whoever had stolen Candy must have been camping now. He ran until he could see the whole camp. There were several covered wagons and horses all circled around one large bon fire. He stuck up and started searching through the horses until he finally found Candy.

"Candy! Come on, let's go." He whispered and started untying him from the rest of the horses.

"What have we here?" a low dark voice startled him from behind. He turned around quickly to star at a man nearly twice his size. He had long brown hair and looked as if he could tare Kouji in half if he wanted to.

"I… I am…" he stuttered. "I'm taking back what's mine."

"What's yours?" the large man growled and grabbed Kouji by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground.

"Yes." Kouji coughed through his choking. "Candy is _my_ horse!"

"We'll see about that." the large man dragged Kouji off and toward the fire pit. Kouji was scared out of his wits, as he didn't know that the man was going to do with him. He was dragged into the light and he looked out to see dozens of People sitting around the fire pit. He guessed from what his grandfather had told him that these people were gypsies. They traveled together in groups, and most of them were related, or married into the group. The men went out stealing and plundering riches and goods for their wives and daughters. Mostly what Kouji knew about them was that they were evil.

"I found this trespasser in our horses." The large man held Kouji up in front of who seemed to be the leader.

The leader was wrapped in rather nice looking clothing (which he probably stole) but alot younger-looking that the body guard who had his hands on Kouji.

"Trying to steal our horses?" he leaned over towards him and stared him in the eye.

"No!" Kouji fought off the man's grip then looked the leader in the eye as well. "You stole my horse, Candy!" Kouji shouted.

"Candy?" the man laughed and he was followed by all the rest of the gypsies in laughter. Kouji crossed his arms.

"Well, it looks to me that the horse is ours now." The leader put on a serious face.

"Well… how can I get him back?"

"Do you have anything valuable to trade for him?" the man crossed his arms.

Kouji paused and looked around him at all the faces staring him down and laughing at him. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"The only thing of value to me…" Kouji bowed his head. "…is my name."

"Your name?" he laughed again. "Well then, you mean to say the only thing you have to trade for your horse is yourself?"

Kouji looked up at the man determined. "I'll work for you and pay off for my horse!"

"Hmm…" the man thought for a moment. "Done!" he smiled sneakily. "You'll be my slave long enough to work off the horse, then I'll release you."

"…But how long with that be?" Kouji worried.

"I'll decide that." he crossed his arms. "Ben, take this boy and have him cleaned up." He waved to his bodyguard who dragged him off to the bath tent.

"Go on, get clean." He shoved him into the tent. Kouji was actually a bit happy to get a decent bath. After he bathed, he redressed and came out. There was a cloaked gypsy waiting outside for him who led him to a wagon.

"You will sleep in here." She pointed at the wagon and they both climbed in.

"What is that you wear around your neck?" she pointed at the chain Kouji wore. He grasped it with his hand.

"It's nothing!" he leaned back.

The girl un-hooded her face and held out her hand. "Give it to me."

"No!" Kouji gripped it. He stared at the girl in front of him. She had long dark red curls rolling down her shoulders and she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He quickly looked down realizing he must look so ugly to her. "It's… It's only my name." Kouji showed her. It was a dirty piece of metal with the name, "Kouji Minamoto" engraved on it. She quickly snatched it off of him.

"And you will get it back when your service is over." She frowned. "Now lie down and sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." She then stood up and climbed out of the wagon.

"Goodnight, Minamoto." She shut the curtains on his wagon.

"Wait!" Kouji peeked out. "Please let me wear it!"

"No." she turned around and looked at him. "You told my brother that it was your only thing of value, so that's what we are holding until you pay off for the horse."

Kouji sighed then asked her, "What's your name anyway… You are his sister?"

"My name is Rika." She frowned. "And yes, Yamaki is my brother."

Without another word, she left Kouji to his sleep. He couldn't believe that things had gone so bad! He was now captive by gypsies and was destined to work for who-knows-how-long for this evil Yamaki, who ever he was.

But without wasting much more time, Kouji was tired from so much running and fell asleep before he could prevent himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: don't own the characters

…

Kouji was awake before he was actually supposed to get up, but he was reluctant non-the-less. One of the gypsies had given him a whack with the stick at dawn and he was forced out of his wagon. The rather largish man instructed him on the setting up of the yokes and the horses and such for the wagons, but Kouji pretty much already knew. After a brief explanation, Kouji helped set up the entire camp to move on.

They began heading down the road and Kouji walked along side the large wagon, which he had stayed in the back of. Orders were shouted at him here or there, but for the most part, he sat on the back of the wagon with his legs dangling off. At mid day, the gypsy camp stopped on the outskirts of town and Kouji helped prepare lunch for the large amounts of people. He watched as a bunch of the men snuck into town and heard from a distance screams and hollers as they raided the town. He shook his head and looked down at the animal he was butchering. Thankfully, he was used to preparing animals to eat. As he was cutting off the skin of his stag, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Yamaki's sister watching him. He rolled his eyes then looked right at her.

"Well, what is it you need?" he asked rather rudely. She let a small smile escape and walked up to him with her arms hidden underneath her long cloak.

"Kouji, where do you come from?" she asked as she sat down on the back of a wagon that Kouji was next to.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged, guessing that it wouldn't hurt to tell her since he barely knew anything about himself.

"Oh really?" she gave him a 'yeah, right' look and crossed her arms. "Why do you travel alone?"

"Honestly?" Kouji ceased from cutting the skin and looked up at her again. He paused a moment once catching the beauty of her eyes and then caught himself again. She nodded, waiting for him to finish. "Well, to be honest," he sighed. "I've _been_ alone my whole life."

Rika stopped smiling but waited for him to finish.

"I was raised by my grandparents… my mother's parents. You see…" he looked down. "She died just after I was born and…" he tried to think. "And I think that my father died shortly after that as well… though I'm not sure. All I know is that I was left with my grandparents who didn't want me because my…" Kouji stopped suddenly for a moment as if he was trying his best to prevent tears and started cutting the meat again. "My father was a foreigner… I'm not sure where from." He began again. "But something was wrong with him because… because something was wrong with me. I was too ugly to be brought up in the house, so as soon as they could, they made me live in the barn. I was raised as a slave." His eyes went dark. "So I left. And now I don't know where I'm going, really… it's my first time away from home… and all I have is Candy and…" he looked back up at her and say his necklace hanging around her neck.

She looked down at it then back up at his eyes.

"Look, all I want is my horse back so I can leave and find a home of my own… and perhaps find where my father came from." His word grew harsh and started to get angry but tried to focus on cutting up the animal.

Rika wasn't sure what to think. She barely believed his story, yet something about him seemed so honest. She only bowed her head and walked off. Kouji didn't watch her leave but cooked up the animal and had it ready by the time the men had returned from their raid to eat. They brought back all sorts of riches and livestock and many of the men adorned their wives or daughters with newfound treasures. Kouji however remained in the back of the wagon while they all ate. And when the time came, he helped pack up to move on.

When dusk came, they were in the middle of the forest and they set up camp for the night. Kouji helped prepare dinner and then all the men and women gathered around a large bon fire just as they did the night Kouji found them. Many of the men started drinking for celebration of the day's raid and dancing then arose. Many of the musical gypsies played on their harps and strings as the lovely dressed young ladies danced with the younger men. This was tradition with them, but for the most part, the elder gypsies watched and drank with laugher. As Kouji was passing out drinks to all the men, he stopped to gaze around the fire pit. They all seemed so happy and merry, yet he was so disgusted with how evil they were; they were always stealing and plundering poor towns for their riches. Just then he felt the soft touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise to see Rika smiling at him.

"Do you need a drink?" he sarcastically held up a wine bottle to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a good gulp out of it. Kouji cringed and then took it back.

"That's disgusting." He threw it into the fire pit and it set off a blaze. She laughed and so did a lot of the other gypsies.

"Come with me." She took his hand and led him away from the fire and into the wagon that stored all the wine and food.

"What do you want?" Kouji rolled his eyes, wishing he never had to even be in the gypsy camp.

"Shh!" she held her finger up to her lips and covered his mouth with her other hand. "Quiet! I wanted to talk to you, Kouji." She took her hand off his mouth and leaned back. They were now sitting inside the wine wagon on a small set bed. Kouji crossed his arms around his knees and listened. "I couldn't stop thinking about your story." She whispered. "At first I didn't believe you, but you just seemed so…" she looked down, as if this were a first time meeting someone as honest as Kouji. "… so honest. Kouji, I want to help you." She looked at him in the eyes.

"Help me…?" Kouji rolled his eyes. "Sure you do." He looked away. Rika looked around for caution then took the necklace of Kouji's off herself and placed it around his neck.

"I do want to help you." She looked at him straight. "Listen, after everyone is drunk and asleep, we'll sneak out, and I'll help you get far away from them."

"Why would you do that?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Cause… I hate this life." Her face went dark. "I have hated being like this… it's my brother who makes me stay. If I could, I would run far from here. So I was thinking we could do it together!" she took his hand. "And for what it's worth, I don't think you're as ugly as you think you are." She then hopped out of the wagon and whispered after him, "Stay here, I'll prepare your horse."

Kouji sat there for a moment with his face bright red. He didn't know whether that was a compliment or not, so he took it as one. He couldn't believe she was actually going to get him out! She came back about five minutes later and packed a bag of food and provisions. Then, once most everyone was asleep, they snuck off and quietly guided Candy slowly outside the camp.

Just when the two of them thought they were free, Kouji was knocked to the ground by a large stick. Thankfully, Kouji was quite used to a hard blow of a stick and stood back up immediately. He turned around and saw Yamaki standing there in rage.

"You little lying bratt!" he swung back the stick behind his head to hit Kouji again, but it was too late. Kouji swung his leg and kicked the stick right out of his hand. Kouji was upon him. In other words, Kouji beat Yamaki to the ground with out one pause, mistake, or fear. His hits were powerful, and his form, perfect. Rika stared in awe as Yamaki begged for his life and told Kouji to leave.

"Please!" he gasped. Kouji didn't intend on hurting Yamaki anymore than he had, so he took Candy by the reins and looked at Rika.

"Are you coming?"

"I…" she stared down at her brother who gave her the 'look-that-could-kill'. "Yes." She frowned at him. "I will gladly leave."

Then the two of them jumped up on the horse and rode off into the dark woods. They were off on a new adventure to wherever they pleased.

"Kouji…" she spoke at length. "I never knew you could fight like that… In fact, I have never in my life seen anyone fight like that. You moved so fast… and so…"

"I never knew I could either." Kouji interrupted her. He was behind her on the horse but holding the reins. "I guess… I just felt this rush and…" he looked up at the full moon that was larger than ever and lighting the way for them. "and I just … let myself fight, I suppose."

"Hmm." Rika leaned her head back on Kouji's chest. "Well then you must have some sort of a spell…"

"A spell?" Kouji laughed. "There's no such thing."

Rika only laughed a bit. "You have a lot to learn, Kouji."

After riding for several hours, the stopped by a large lake that they came across to let Candy rest. Kouji helped Rika down and then stepped up to the water's edge in awe.

"It's so beautiful." He smiled. The large reflection of the moon stared back up at Kouji mightily and he sat down to gaze upon it.

"Kouji." Rika walked up and sat next to him.

"Yes?" he turned and looked at her. She shook her long red curls behind her and they trailed down her back. She was so beautiful!

"What do you know about your parents?" she gentle removed her sandals and dipped her feet in the water of the sparkling lake.

"I know my mother was…" he sighed and bowed his head. "she was said to be one of the most beautiful women in the land… and she fell in love with a foreigner… my father." He looked up again and gazed out over the water.

"What do you know about him?" she splashed her toes in the waves.

"Well," he let out a large sigh that turned into a yawn. "My grandparents… my mother's parents hated him. They always told me that I looked too much like him." He chuckled. "I don't know whether that made me feel better or worse. In any case, he came from across the seas."

"That's very far from here." Rika stated.

"Is it? I don't know." He laughed. "But I do know his name was Kouji Minamoto, and this was his necklace." He lovingly grasped his name in his hand.

"Let's find him!" Rika set up straight, excitedly.

"My father?" Kouji shook his head. "He's dead."

"Then let's find out who he was." She took his hand and smiled sweetly. "And prove that you are the son of someone great!"

"Yeah right." Kouji laughed.

"And we can also find out about your spell." She nudged him with a grin.

"Oh brother."

They sat there for a while, and both of them didn't realize when they fell asleep. Kouji woke first at dawn and sat up to see Rika sweetly sleeping with her toes still dipped in the lake. He smiled and brushed a curly loch out of her face.

"Wake up." She whispered. Rika groaned, tired from only three hours of sleep.

"It's dawn." She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Yes!" he stood. "Time to get moving!" he took her hand and helped her up. She stared putting on her sandals. Kouji looked over at Candy and was glad to see his horse drinking his fill of the clear water. There was something so special about the lake. The water was so pure! He then knelt down and cupping his hands, took several sips of the water. He then noticed something different about his horse! He tried to get a better look and walked up to pet it, but it seemed all the same.

"Candy?" he stroked his nose. "You look well!" he leaned his face oh his horse. "Rika, do you notice something different about Candy?"

Rika came forward and examined them. "You _both _look different!"

"How?" Kouji looked down at himself. He looked the same!

"I think this lake is enchanted." She laughed, noticing that both Kouji and his horse looking surprisingly more charismatic.

"Don't be ridiculous." He shook his head and offered his hand to help her onto the horse.

"I can get on a horse." She rolled her eyes and hopped on. Kouji got on after her and they rode off again.

When night drew near again, the two of them stopped along a riverside to let Candy drink. He grew tired of carrying two people all day, and so they let him rest. Rika stayed with the horse as Kouji walked around to find a good shelter. The sky looked dark, and he knew rain was coming, so he scouted about. It didn't take long until he found a good place. It was an overhang of rock next to a large ash tree. He smiled triumphantly and then walked back to get Rika. It started to sprinkle as he approached the river again, and by the time he got here, It was already pouring. To his surprise and confusion, Rika and his horse were gone! He called around for quite some time, but they were nowhere to be seen! He finally collapsed in tears on the side of the road. Rika didn't seem like the type to steal his horse!

At this moment, a figure came trailing a long as he whistled a little song to himself. He spotted Kouji sitting there crying and gave a wave.

"I say, have you lost something?" he came closer to him and bowed, taking off his straw hat.

"Yes, actually." Kouji looked painfully up at the fellow. "Two things, really."

"Did they happened to be a mare and a pretty young gypsy?" he bent over and winked.

"Why, yes!" Kouji stood quickly and hopefully grasped the young man's hand. "Have you seen them?"

"Yes…" he straightened his back and yawned. "I saw them get taken, if that's what you mean."

"How? Where?" Kouji gripped his hand tighter.

"Now, Now. Keep your boots on." He freed his hand and laughed. "I'm sorry to say, they were taken by a lovely display of a royal carriage. Looks like someone important traveling spotted them and decided they weren't so bad to look at!" he winked again.

"Oh no." Kouji stopped the ground making a large splash in a puddle. The rain came bucketing down on them, and the young man finally sighed and said.

"Well, alright. Let's find some shelter, and in the morning, perhaps I'll help you find where they went off to."

Kouji looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Oh yes, Let's go." He put his hand around Kouji's shoulder than said, "By the way, sir, the names Tai."

…

thanks folks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: don't own the characters!

Tai led Kouji about a mile off the road through the pouring rain until they came upon a small farm. Kouji smiled, feeling a little at home.

"Do you work here?" Kouji asked as they walked into the small house.

"I guess I do!" he smiled hugely and removed his coat and shoes. "This is my farm."

"Oh!" Kouji removed his shoes as well. "Thank you very much for letting me stay. I would be happy to do some chores in order to pay for the…"

"Havens, no! You're my guest!" Tai laughed and patted Kouji on the back. "Come on inside!"

The small house was lit with a dim candlelight and the air about it was very fresh. Kouji was led into a small living room and was offered a seat on the couch. He took it gladly. Tai left then came back later with some tea.

"Would you like cream or sugar?" he enquired, pouring some tea into a cup.

"I don't know, really." Kouji smiled bashfully.

"You never had tea before?" Tai gave another laugh and said, "Well then, I'd recommend both."

"Alright. Both."

Kouji was given some tea, and after Tai had poured himself some, they began to talk.

"You seem eager to help me… Do you have other reasons for going in the direction of the royal carriage?"

Tai set down his cup on the table and for the first time since Kouji met him, Tai's smile turned down and almost met a frown. "Yes." He said at length. "I have a reason."

"Do you mind telling?" Kouji leaned back and downed his cup up tea quickly.

"No." Tai shrugged and poured some more tea into Kouji's cup. "You could say someone stole something of mine too a while back."

"Your wife?"

"No." Tai chuckled. "No, it was my sister. You see… we used to be…" Tai searched for a good word. "Very rich… you could say."

"Really?" Kouji took another sip of tea.

"When our parents were alive… yes, we were a part of a very important family. But when I turned seventeen, and she was fourteen, I was getting ready to take over my father's… business. But a man who didn't like my father killed him and my mother, and kidnapped my sister and I barely got away with my life."

"Wow." Kouji looked down. "I am so sorry that your life has been so unfortunate.

"I'm not unthankful!" Tai interjected. "But I would do anything to rescues my sister… If I knew where she was."

"So you are deciding to find her just now?"

"Yes. I guess I have been scared to go back because there is a reward for my death." He shrugged.

"Really?" Kouji stared in surprise. "Well I would be honored to help you find your sister! I just have one question."

"What is that?"

"Well, the royal carriage… is that what persuaded you to go? I was just thinking… were you and your sister royal?"

Tai didn't answer right away and filled his chest with air. Then finally, he let it all out with a "Yes."

"Wow…" Kouji looked down. After a moment of silence Kouji finally lifted his head again and asked, "Well what is your sister's name?"

Tai gently smiled and said. "Kari."

"Kari?" Kouji stood up, accidentally spilling his tea all over himself. "I met a girl named Kari, when I was about fourteen!"

"You did?" Tai stood up as well, ignoring the spilt tea. "And she was you age?"

"Yes! She was! In fact, I think that she was wearing very elegant looking clothes!"

"What?" Tai grabbed Kouji's shoulders. "You must tell me everything."

…

Kouji woke the next morning to Tai pacing about the room.

"She must have escaped! Because she came to you at the farm, and that was after she was kidnapped!" Tai thought aloud.

"Yeah…" Kouji groaned and rubbed his eyes. "But we are still going to go after that carriage, right?"

"Of course." Tai sat down on the corner of the couch where Kouji was lying. "It is very possible that she was kidnapped again."

"Yeah." Kouji sat up strait.

"Well, we must get our things together and leave right away!" Tai shot his fist up in the air.

"Ok." Kouji shrugged, a little excited to have a purpose now to his voyage, and got up to help Tai pack.

The two young men packed together a small wagon that was tied to the back to Tai's horse. It didn't take that long because they were both eager to get on their way. Then, finally, they were out on their way to find their girls.

They traveled a good two days with clear skies and sunny roads, but on the third day the weather got a lot colder and the days got darker. The further south that they went, the more the wind began to bite, and the two of them had to take turns driving while the other lay in the back of the wagon, surrounded by blankets. On the fourth day it began to snow, and they began stopping the wagon earlier and earlier in the day to set camp because they grew so tired. After about a week and a half, they had gone without seeing any other civilization. The small road was the only one that led south. The long forest soon turned into the foothills of a mountain range. The road never led into the range, it only crawled along the side of it leading to the country of the south where Tai apparently used to live.

Tai and Kouji had now grown used to the cold and were starting to travel well into the night and wake early in the morning. On their fourteenth day of travel, they finally reached a town!

Kouji was sleeping in the back at the time. He felt a harsh tap on his shoulder and he lifted his tired head. "What is it?"

"We've finally reached a town!" said Tai excitedly.

"Oh!" Kouji climbed out from the back of the wagon and sat next to Tai who was leading the horse. The watched excitedly as the scenery changed to the hustling, bustling town, as it was just getting ready for the day. They rode right through the middle of it toward the end of town where the inn was. Shop owners and traders who were used to seeing travelers come through offered supplies and places to stay as they passed. Kouji watched all of this with excitement, as he had never seen such a big town! He turned and looked at Tai who was trying to hide his face with the hood of his cloak. Kouji realized how much danger Tai was in, so he hurried the wagon down to the end of town.

They reached the inn called "the stallion" and parked the wagon outside. It was the biggest inn in town, and so it was to be the most trusted. A small boy who seemed to work there took the horse and bowed to them saying,

"Hello gentlemen! Have a nice stay!"

Kouji smiled back at him. "Thank you!"

"Come on." Tai nervously shoved Kouji to the door and they walked in. It wasn't crowded inside. The bottom floor, which they were on, was a tavern, but since it was just morning, not many people wee drinking. Kouji walked up to the front and registered while Tai silently handed over the money. A maid then led them to the top floor where their room was.

"If there is anything you will be needing…" she finally spoke as they walked into their room. She was waiting at the door with her head bowed, not looking either of them in the face. "Just ring this bell." She pointed to a long red rope that dangled from the ceiling. She turned to walk away but Kouji interjected.

"Wait!" he held up his hand and ran over to her.

"Yes?" she turned around, still looking at her shoes.

"Would it be too much to ask…" Kouji tried to look at her in the face but she remained facing down. Almost out of curiosity, he lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes. "Would you please bring a pail of boiling water and a towel? My friend, though he may deny it, has frost bite on his feet." She stared at him, a little scared and surprised to be looking him in the eyes.

"Of course." She stuttered, wide-eyed.

"Thank you so much." Kouji smiled. "Don't be scared, we wont hurt you. You have no reason to hide your face, you are very beautiful." The maid backed away, unsure of how to feel, then bowed and left to get the water. Kouji smiled and closed the door to turn around and see Tai standing there frowning.

"What? I know your toes hurt, I can tell! I have gotten frost bitten many times!"

"It's not that." he shook his head and laughed. "But you can't go around talking to girls like that!" he collapsed onto his bed.

"Why not?" Kouji walked over and took off Tai's shoes.

"Don't worry about it." Tai laughed. "I can handle my feet."

Kouji shrugged and sat on his own bed. "Why can't I be kind to girls? She seems like she has been through a lot, I think she needs to hear kind words." Kouji thought of growing up with no love what so ever.

Tai sighed. "Well… It's not that… I just don't want girls falling in love with you wherever we go."

"They wont." Kouji answered quiet assured. "I'm not the type that girls tend to like."

Tai shook his head. "Oh yes you are."

They heard a knock on the door and Kouji opened it to let the girl in with the pail of hot water and a towel.

"Thank you…" Kouji paused.

"My name is Zoe." She let out a small smile.

"Thank you Zoe." He smiled back and took the ail from her. She bowed and left.

"Oh brother." Tai shook his head and leaned back as Kouji wrapped his feet in hot towels.

…

la la la, if you couldn't tell I don't write much anymore… I am going very slow.. life is changing a lot. Give me a break.


End file.
